This invention relates generally to a container-hauling vehicle, particularly a truck, wherein the container is removably mounted on the truck bed for transport, and more particularly pertains to a device for automatically securing a container for transport on a vehicle.
It is common practice to transport large box-like containers on specially designed trucks, with the container being adapted to be removably secured on the truck bed during transport but otherwise serving as a stationary on-site receptacle. Such a container is extremely large and generally rectangular, having a width comparable to the width of the truck bed on which it is to be transported and an even greater length generally consistent with the length of the transporting truck. The truck typically has a container support platform or tilting frame pivotally secured on the rear portion of the truck chassis whereby the tilting frame can be hydraulically pivoted between a transport position and a tilted position to facilitate loading of the receptacle with a winch and cable which pulls the receptacle onto the tilting frame.
While the weight of a loaded container is usually sufficient to maintain the container in place for transport on the truck, it is desirable to secure the container to the truck chassis and thereby prevent any undesired shifting or sliding of the container during transport. A common means of securing a container on such a vehicle to prevent its undesired movement involves the utilization of a nylon strap and ratchet mechanism. Such a mechanism is located along the chassis and has a hook at the end of the nylon strap for engaging the container whereby tension on the strap tends to bind the container to the chassis. The use of the mechanism is optional to the operator who must manually engage and disengage it. A large container may utilize four or more such mechanisms, disposed in equal number in spaced-apart relation along each side of the truck chassis, requiring the truck operator to manipulate and secure each mechanism prior to receptacle transport, and then to release each mechanism prior to receptacle unloading.